Entrapment
by Walks Like Flones
Summary: "Entonces", dice Stiles, sus labios apenas se podían mover por el hombro de Derek. "Esto es una cosa, ¿no? Creo que no podemos negar que es una cosa. Una conspiración. Todos los seres sobrenaturales quieren que estemos atrapados en espacios cerrados"


**Pairing: **Sterek. Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski.

**Fandom: **Teen Wolf

**Disclaimer: **El fic no me pertenece, yo solo me encargo de traducirlo y compartirlo con ustedes con ningún fin de lucro.

**N/T: **Hola, como había informado en el sexto drabble de **"**_30 Lukercy Kisses_**"** me iban a ver subiendo pronto un nuevo OS de Teen Wolf o Merlin, e hice primero el de Teen Wolf. Y pues... Aquí lo tienen, espero y lo disfruten :D -Sandy xx

* * *

**Entrapment**

En primer lugar, es el Kanima.

Stiles y Derek terminan en una piscina juntos. Durante dos horas. Lo cual induce neumonía y es molesto, porque Stiles realmente está disfrutando de la conversación mientras el silencio espinoso de Derek no lo hace exactamente para mejor entretenimiento durante las dos horas. Stiles hablo de cualquier cosa, hasta que estuvieron fuera, incluyendo su enamoramiento que llevaba desde hace mucho tiempo en Lydia, que sólo hace más espinoso el silencio de Derek, porque Derek es un bastardo sin corazón incapaz de comprender la belleza de Lydia. Incluso si pudiese ser de sangre fría, a veces. Sangre fría y hermosa. Como una princesa de hielo.

Y luego Scott los arrastro hacia afuera y Derek volvió a pretender que Stiles es un error indigno de ser aplastado por debajo de su zapato, y Stiles vuelve a recordarle a intervalos regulares que este error le salvo la vida, ¿hola?

Lo cual es normal. Está bien. Se van.

Jackson resulto ser el Kanima y al parecer no podía recordar por qué estaba tan decidido a mantener a Stiles y Derek atrapados en una piscina, pero si, lo que sea. Stiles ya ni siquiera consigue tener erecciones cuando piensa en cloro y piel mojada y las telas oscuras que se aferran a unos abdominales perfectos de una forma obscenamente pornográfica.

No en serio, no puede.

* * *

Entonces, es el golem.

Hay una nueva bruja en Beacon Hills que encanta al entrenador Finstock con barro mágico, por lo que se convierte en una especie de zombie terracota. Un Golem. Que sale a matar a la gente. Por orden de la bruja.

Naturalmente, Scott está muy ocupado fantaseando con Alison como para prestar mucha atención al gigante monstruo de arcilla causando su camino por la ciudad, y naturalmente, Erica y Isaac son completamente inútiles y terminan fuera de combate en los primeros dos minutos, por lo que Derek y Stiles se quedan a la izquierda sosteniendo la fortaleza, con la excepción de que la fortaleza es un armario de escobas donde la bruja mágicamente los encierra.

Durante tres horas.

Tres. Malditas. Horas.

¿Por qué la bruja simplemente no los mata? Stiles no lo entiende. No es que no esté agradecido por el no-asesinato porque todavía tiene un trabajo de historia que presentar el viernes y preferiría estar lo suficientemente vivo para terminarlo, gracias – pero no está seguro si morir seria una mejor opción que soportar otro minuto del espino-pero-elocuente silencio de Derek.

"¿No podemos…?"

"No"

"Pero si tan solo pudiéramos…"

"No"

"¿Por qué te opones a hablar? ¿Qué? ¿Se puede romper tu cerebro de neandertal por colocar más de dos palabras de varias silabas juntas? Hablar es lo que la gente hace. Hablar es-"

"-Lo que tú haces. Cállate"

Stiles se calla.

No es que quiera hablar con alguien que tiene su chaqueta de cuero rasgada en tirones dando a observar sus abdominales, de todos modos.

Finalmente, Boyd los saca –claramente, Boyd es el único miembro de la manada de Derek con un cerebro real- y consiguen quitar el barro del entrenador Finstock arrojándolo a un rió, mientras que Stiles le marca a 911 para conseguir una ambulancia a tiempo para resucitar al entrenador una vez que lo han sacado de dicho rió.

Ah, y Stiles le salva la vida Derek, de nuevo, cuando la bruja intenta lanzar un maleficio asfixiante sobre él, Stiles lo aparta y coloca 'accidentalmente' su pecho, en su lugar.

No es como si estuviera saltando delante de Derek, ni nada. Eso sería ridículo. Y suicida. Y estúpido. Y Stiles no es estúpido.

Él es el que termina siendo llevado en la ambulancia, sin embargo, es… bastante estúpido.

Así que a Stiles le echan aire a través de un respirador artificial, mientras observa a su padre con ojos legañosos llenos de pánico, y esto es vergonzoso, ni siquiera va en un resplandor de gloria, y luego aparece la imagen de Scott, Alison, y Lydia, y bueno, tal vez este no-con-un-golpe-pero-con-un-lloriqueo tiene algunas ventajas, si es que llega a ver a Lydia antes de morir.

Pero luego, porque Derek odie a Stiles y vive arruinando cada momento de felicidad de Stiles, Derek le salva la vida también. Mientras todo el mundo está dando vueltas alrededor de la cama de hospital de Stiles y asintiendo con la cabeza entre lagrimas y diciendo increíbles y complementarias cosas, Derek ni siquiera se molesta en mostrar su rostro. Lo cual es bueno, no es como que Stiles quiere ver su barba de tres días sin afeitar, pero varios días después, Derek aparece con un encanto para contrarrestar el maleficio de la asfixia, un encanto que ha sido aparentemente la caza de dia y de noche, y después, Stiles no necesita utilizar más el respirador y está de vuelta en perfecta salud.

Y Lydia vuelve a actuar de nuevo como si él no existiera. Genial.

La bruja se presenta como su pronto-a-ser-retirado profesor de drama, quien siempre parecía tener mala espina, ahora que Stiles piensa en ello, con toda la mirada villanesca de Disney, con la máscara purpura y los vestidos negros de larga duración y las uñas de las manos espeluznantes. Así que ese es otro misterio resuelto.

Excepto que ella no puede explicar por qué Derek y Stiles tenían que estar encerrados juntos durante tres horas.

Oh, bueno.

* * *

Después, es la sirena.

No es el tipo de sirena con cantos crustáceos que quiere besarte, no, es una sirena carnívora con dientes enormes. Dientes de tiburón. Una sirena devoradora de hombres. En serio da miedo.

También parece pensar que es una buena idea envolver a Derek y Stiles en unas mutantes súper-resistentes algas inflables y echarlos en el lago local. Para comerlos. Más tarde.

Mucho más tarde. Lo que significa que ellos pasaron cuatro horas flotando como un corcho siamés de dos cabezas en el agua helada, apretados, pecho a pecho, tratando de no respirar en la cara del otro. Stiles está empezando a tener un calambre en el cuello, manteniendo la cara inclinada lejos de Derek. Si se miran, en este momento, terminaran –sus bocas terminaran- no.

Así que Stiles simplemente deja caer su cabeza hacia delante sobre el hombro de Derek.

"Hey" dice, medio dormido, porque el frio se le filtra en sus huesos y adormece su alma. "¿Crees que el universo está tratando de decirnos algo?"

Derek no responde, por supuesto. Debido a que Derek es solo hombre de la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Superman podría totalmente convertir a Derek en un palacio de hielo y vivir en él. Derek seria una espectacular escultura ártica. Silencioso como una tumba. Una tumba sensible.

"Quiero decir," Continua Stiles porque Derek no le ha dicho que se calle, aun, "siempre acabamos atados o encerrados juntos o… flotando en cuerpos de aguas juntos, y estoy empezando a preguntarme si –No lo sé- ¿es una cosa? Algún tipo de cosa. Un patrón. Un patrón extraño. De extrañeza."

Derek solo respira contra su oreja.

"Al principio, pensé que el universo solo quería que estuvieras sin camisa –lo cual tiene sentido, porque si yo fuera Dios, sin duda construiría tu desnudes en el espacio- tiempo, y cada tick-tock de la mecánica cuántica"

Derek resopla.

"Eh. Quizás Danny es dios. Pero no, no solo es el hecho de estar sin camisa. El universo siempre quiere que este contigo. Todo el tiempo. Cada vez. ¿Sabes por qué es eso?"

"No," Dice Derek, en voz baja, y Stiles esta tan sorprendido de escuchar su voz que se calla, de todos modos.

Además, se está cansando. Y calentando. Eso es probablemente una mala señal, la sensación de calor en un lago helado que se dobla como el refrigerador de una sirena devoradora de hombres y/o cámara frigorífica, en particular cuando Stiles y Derek son sus bocadillos de medianoche, pero él… no puede, no más.

"Stiles", Dice Derek, en un lugar por encima de él.

"Hmm?"

"Sigue hablando"

Oh

* * *

Luego, fueron los duendecitos.

No es broma. Duendecitos.

Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente de la sirena, cuando Derek finalmente consiguió encajarle las garras hasta dar por muerta a la sirena después de que ella los había desatado para devorarlos, y Stiles jamás se había sentido como un burrito humano. Hablando de burritos, Derek había cubierto a Stiles con una manta manchada de sangre que había sacado del baúl de su Camaro (Stiles no quiere saber nada acerca de donde provienen esas manchas de sangre, para ser honesto) había estado moviendo la espalda de Stiles, le dio unas palmadas en la cara diciéndole que se despertara de una puta vez, excepto que Stiles estaba despierto, solo… no del todo, aun. Derek había dejado de representar su propio episodio melodramático de los _Guardianes de la Bahía_ cuando Stiles levanto sus manos, débilmente, y con voz ronca: "Estoy bien."

Y Stiles _estaba_ bien. Más que bien. Debido a que Derek le había pedido que _siguiese hablando_. Claro, era solo para mantener a Stiles consciente y por lo tanto, teóricamente vivo, pero Derek. Derek. Le había pedido a Stiles. Stiles. Que siguiese hablando.

Stiles había silbado durante todo el camino. Su padre quería saber por qué Stiles estaba empapado, con castañeo de dientes, y un misterioso chofer en un Camaro que sospechosamente se parecía a Derek Hale, pero Stiles le había desviado el tema con algo sobre deportes de aventuras y balsismo en aguas turbulentas. De hecho, había estado tan alegre que su padre solo había sacudido la cabeza y se fue a dormir, pero, vamos, ¿Por qué Stiles no estaría alegre? Derek. Le había pedido a Stiles. Que siguiese hablando.

Habían pasado un poco más de dos semanas, desde entonces, y el mundo seguía siendo un lugar perfecto en el que los lobos querían que Stiles conversara con ellos. O por ellos. En cualquier caso, todo es hermoso y nada duele.

Y luego, vinieron los duendecitos.

O mejor dicho, fueron hacia Lydia, o Lydia fue hacia ellos, porque parecen pensar que es su reina y la llevaron al bosque y la colocaron en un trono en el cual ella no puede nunca, nunca levantarse, no es que a ella parezca importarle, ya que tienen la prioridad en un jugo selvático que le hace hablar en duende-idioma.

Además, los duendecitos le han vestido en una especie de bikini de flores en –un bikini de narcisos- tienen un buen gusto, en serio.

Muy buen gusto. Porque, cuando Stiles intento liberarla, ellos trataron de comérselo. Hordas pequeñas de duendecitos que rodearon su cuerpo. Estilo piraña. Con colmillos microscópicos, pero igualmente afilados.

Y estuvieron a punto de tener éxito en comérselo, también, con la excepción de que Scott llego con Alison y ella disparó a varios duendecitos con flechas que pasaban demasiado cerca de la piel de Stiles, después, Boyd, Isaac y Erica irrumpieron en la escena como los tres mosqueteros, lo cual es raro, porque… ¿Por qué Derek los enviaría a lidiar con cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la manada?

De todos modos, el intento de rescate va muy mal y Derek se les une y una cosa lleva a otra, y –una vez más- Stiles termina encerrado en una prisión de flores con Derek. Una prisión de flores en la que las barras son básicamente vides venenosas que son lo suficientemente toxicas como para matar a una persona en tan solo tocarla y Stiles lo sabe porque ha leído varias enciclopedias de hierbas de atrás hacia delante con el fin de encontrar antídotos para el acónito, y, mierda.

Están perdidos.

No pueden tocar los barrotes, pero la celda es apenas lo suficientemente grande para una persona (los duendecitos parecen no tener ningún concepto del tamaño humano) por lo que Stiles y Derek tienen que encontrar la manera de ocupar el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo, al igual que las partículas de Higgs que comparten los estados cuánticos. Stiles ignora cuándo Derek le dice que se calle sobre la física, ya, porque oye, Derek le pidió que siguiese hablando, una vez, y Stiles ha tomado eso como un cheque en blanco para hablar todo el tiempo. Toda la vida.

Resulta que la única manera de compartir estados cuánticos es presionarse entre si y que no haya una sola micra entre ellos. El rostro de Stiles está cubierto por la chaqueta de cuero y su frente está consiguiendo pequeñas quemaduras. Por la barbilla de Derek.

"Entonces", dice Stiles, sus labios apenas se podían mover por el hombro de Derek. "Esto es una cosa, ¿no? Creo que no podemos negar que es una cosa. Una conspiración. Todos los seres sobrenaturales quieren que estemos atrapados en espacios cerrados"

Derek gruñe. En asentimiento o descontento general, Stiles no lo sabe. La mano de Derek se desliza por la espalda de Stiles, como si estuviera olvidándose que su trabajo es aferrarse a Stiles para salvar su vida, en lugar de… de hacer lo que está haciendo en este momento, y Stiles-

Stiles _se da cuenta de algo. _"Oye, espera un segundo", dice Stiles, sin aliento, porque la palma de Derek acaba de subir hacia su cabeza, "eres un ser sobrenatural, _también_"

"Si", gruñe Derek, y entonces inclino la barbilla de Stiles hacia arriba y lo besa, y Stiles se aferra a él y jadea, y las flores de su celda tiemblan peligrosamente, y-

-Y no es solo la frente de Stiles que tiene pequeñas quemaduras, para el momento en que salgan.

* * *

Y por último, es el vampiro.

Por ahora, Stiles ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando terminaron encerrados en un ataúd grande, forrado de terciopelo.

Pero va a pasar por lo menos una hora antes que Lydia –ahora con experiencia para las cosas sobrenaturales gracias a su paso como reina duende- logre traducir la inscripción en latín sobre el ataúd y encuentre un contra-hechizo para desbloquearlo, así que… Tienen tiempo. Para ellos mismos. Y Stiles tiene a Derek para el mismo, en sí mismo, acostados encima de él. Todos los seis pies de calentamiento, pesado, deliciosamente compacta de músculos.

"Chaqueta de cuero y la erección, oh mi," susurra Stiles, y es mordido por su problema. Bueno, no todo tiene que ser con mordidas agresivas que causan chupones –porque a Derek le gusta hacerle chupones- pero eso esta bien, porque a Stiles le gustan de todos modos. Especialmente en la garganta. O en sus muslos. O en su… ahem.

Estos periodos de cautiverio son muchos más fáciles de soportar, ahora que Stiles sabe para qué sirven. Lo que Stiles quiere que sean. Lo que Derek quiere que sean. Lo que el universo entero quiere que sean.

Stiles cuela sus manos bajo la camisa de Derek, y sonríe cuando Derek retumba bajo su tacto.

Stiles **1** – Derek **0**


End file.
